El chocolate
by Angela Martinez
Summary: Hello c: esta es una historia de Monster High con personajes inventados por favor si no te gustan los personajes inventados de Monster High Porfavor no te metas a el Fic
1. Chapter 1

Hallo c: soy Lady Gargola y esta historia se titula:

El chocolate

Era un día común "según" yo Bueno estábamos Slenda y yo en el pasillo de los casilleros haciendo cosas "importantes" como comer chocolate c: estábamos comiendo chocolate hasta por la nariz pero seguíamos comiendo…

Ya no ay Chocolate D: - Me dijo Slenda-

D: debemos conseguir más- dije agarrando un palo-

Ella y yo nos fuimos a la salida de Monster High y ahí estaban Pauline y Yeih

¿No tienen chocolate?- les pregunte a los dos-

Nah, ¿porque hemos de tener chocolate?- Nos preguntó Yeih-

Por qué a tu novia le gusta .w. – les dije yo – ademas ¿a quién no?

Cierto Yeih mí me gusta el chocolate ._. – le dijo Pauline a Yeih-

e.e Mejor vámonos Lady que estos van a peliar, Gracias por nada –les dijo Slenda-

:I Seh mejor nos ahorramos ver tonteras –le dije a Slenda-

Yeih Y Pauline nos miraron así de: e.e :malotas:

:I Esos dos locos ya se deberían de casar –me dijo Slenda-

._. Oye yo estoy comprometida con Lord e.e –le dije volteando hacia ella-

:I ¿Y qué hago?, ¿Te aplaudo? –me dijo-

e.e Malota –le dije yo-

Despues de 15 minutos encontramos a Raquel y a Marshall caminado juntos

¿Les preguntamos si tienen chocolate? – me dijo Slenda cosa que se me hiso raro oír-

¿Tienes tantas ganas de comer chocolate verdad? –le pregunte-

Seh ( - ) Tantas que no me importa preguntarle a Raquel –me dijo-

Ok, ¿le preguntas tu o yo? –le pregunte-

Tu c_ -me dijo-


	2. Chapter 2

Okay :v –le dije a Slenda y fui con Raquel y Marshall-

¿Ustedes tener chocolate? c: -les dije-

-los dos se miraron y dijo Vamp- No :I Pero en mi boda habrá muchos chocolates c: estas invitada y dile a Slenda que ella también c: -me dijo-

:I La verdad no sé si iré si Slenda o Pauline no van yo no voy así que, Gracias por nada -_- -les dije con cara de: Que presumidos-

-volví con Slenda y le dije- No tienen e.e pero me dijo Vamp que en su boda tendrán muchos chocolates y me dijo que estamos invitadas e.e pero obvio no voy a ir si ustedes no van c: -le dije-

-Ella volteo a ellos e hiso la cara de -.- como diciendo Bitches-

Luego de estar buscando 15 minutos más a alguno de nuestros amigos encontramos a Sara y Saly y les preguntamos lo mismo

No tenemos 'n' pero nosotras queremos también así que iremos con ustedes c: -nos dijo Sara-

Okay 'n' pero nos dividiremos el chocolate e.e ¿ok? –les dije-

Okay e.e –nos dijeron-

Así que nos fuimos a buscar chocolate tardamos 5 minutos en encontrarnos a Pauline sola sin su ancla (novio así se dice en México :'D)

Holiwis c: -nos dijo a Sara, Saly, Slenda y yo-

Hallo c: –le dije-

Holiss c: –le dijo Sara-

Hello c: -le dijo Slenda-

Meow c: -le dijo Saly-

¿Puedo ayudarlas a buscar chocolate? c: -nos dijo-

Ok –dijimos todas-

Buscamos más amigos para preguntarles si tenían chocolate pero no encontramos a nadie más y nos fuimos a la cafetería para ver si ahí podíamos encontrar a alguien que tuviera chocolate

¿Creen que estén algunos de nuestros amigos aquí en la cafetería? –Nos dijo Pauline-

Tiene que o si no habrá fierro D: -dijo Slenda-

No seas tan drástica Slenda e.e –le dijo Sara-

No, no es por ser drástica si no que quiero golpear a alguien 'u' –nos dijo Slenda-

Todas nos le quedamos viendo así: o.O a Slenda será rara pero es nuestra amiga e.e

Okay (? –le dijimos a Slenda todas-

:I O miren ahí esta Lord ¬u¬ -me dijo Pauline dándome un codazo-

e.e emm… deja de molestar! D: - le dije-

Nah, ahora yo querer molestarte a ti, bueno pregúntale si tiene chocolate! –me dijo-

Okay :v –le dije acercándome a Lord- Hola Lord –le dije dándole un beso en el cachete- ¿tienes chocolate?

No –me contesto simplemente-

Okay, si miras a alguien con chocolate me dices ¿ok? –le dije-

Okay c: -me dijo-

e.e Bueno Bye –le dije alejándome de el-

Él es tan lindo *-*Bueno ya sigo con la historia :p

No, no tiene –les dije a mis amigas-

'n' Ok ahí que seguir buscando –dijo Pauline-


End file.
